Objectives of the study aer to establish the mtd of a 96-hour continuous infusion of fixed dose icrf-187 followed by dose-escalated topotecan given as a 72 hour continuous infusion; and to determine the pharmacokinetics of icrf-187 and its active metabolite icrf-198 and topotecan in plasma when administered on this schedule. treatment cycles will be repeated every 28 days.